What Went Wrong?
by ILoveNY
Summary: JORY and some Rory/ Lorelai drama.
1. What went wrong?

What Went Wrong?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I would be doing a happy dance for the rest of my life.  
  
She couldn't understand it. How had a perfect mother-daughter relationship gone so wrong? What had she done? She'd been nothing like her mother; she hadn't smothered Rory or hurt her in anyway that she could think of. Still, Rory's perfect life had veered wildly off course and now Lorelai didn't even know where her own daughter was. She was worried out of her mind and now she finally realized some of what her mother must have gone through when she didn't come home at night. But, this was different; Rory was nothing like her, at least in that way. Sure, they both had an undeniable obsession with coffee, brown hair, and the irresistible Gilmore girl charm, but Rory had always been the sensible one. She was the one that brought a map on road trips and took care of herself, as well as Lorelai when she needed it. They had always been a team, the crazy one and the slightly crazy-yet-sensible one. Where had that gone? How could Lorelai have completely missed seeing what was going on?  
  
Lorelai sat on the porch and her mind wandered through all her memories from Rory's childhood and after a while she came upon what she thought had to be the answer. JESS! All of the sudden it made sense to her in her mind. She had always thought that kid was trouble and now look what he had caused in Rory. Everything was messed up. He ruined her life and for all she knew at the moment he could be helping Rory down Lorelai's path, the one she paved just around eighteen years ago. Lorelai swore to herself then and there that she would talk to Rory and get their old relationship and the old Rory back and then everything would be okay. Yeah…that was it! When Rory got home they would talk and they would work it out, just like they did in the past.  
  
What Lorelai didn't know was that this was a bigger problem than anything that they had gone through before and it would need more than just one conversation to fix it.  
  
A.N.: Tell me what you think .I don't know whether this is worth continuing or not. It was just an idea I had. I've got an idea for the rest of the story but I'm not sure whether I should write it or not. Give me feedback! PLEASE! 


	2. The Morning

What Went Wrong?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but if you're selling…you've got a buyer! (And you're insane!)  
  
By the time that Rory got home that night, or morning I should say, Lorelai had fallen asleep on the porch swing, but as she was attempting to sneak in, Lorelai stirred and woke up from a fitful sleep.  
  
"RORY!", she screamed, "Where were you all night? How could you just stay out all night and not tell me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's not like you've never done it, so don't get all mothery on me now!"  
  
"What has gotten into you?" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"Well, I just don't need you getting all mothery on me."  
  
" Well, NEWS FLASH, I am the mother, so getting mothery, as you put it, is part of the job description."  
  
"Yeah well, you made staying out all night part of the daughter job description when you were young, so why should it be any different for me?"  
  
" Because I learned from my mistakes and I thought that you did too. I didn't plan on getting pregnant! You were an accident!"  
  
" I knew it! That's all you think of me as. I'm just an accident. I'm the cause of everything that's wrong with your life, right?" Rory yelled, tears now streaming down her face. "That's all I am, just a big, fucking mistake." With that she ran inside and locked herself in her room.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai yelled as she ran after her, "Come back!"  
  
She ran to Rory's room and banged frantically on the door.  
  
"Rory come out! Talk to me" she cried. But Rory, knowing her mother, knew that she would run inside had already jumped out her window and was running away from the house. 


	3. Addicted (I know all the titles suck, bu...

What Went Wrong Part 3  
  
Please read the author's notes on this one. I know they are boring but you may be confused about some things if you don't read them, maybe not, but I recommend it.  
  
Disclaimer: Totally not mine, although I do own Dark Angel, another great show that I'm obsessed with.  
  
A/N: Well I'm going to try to write longer chapters because I have had a request for that and I know that when I read fics I prefer them to be long. I just don't usually have that much time to work on them at once so when I reach a point that I can stop and it would make sense I usually do. So it will probably be a longer wait in between parts, but they will be longer.  
  
A/N2: I might have to change some stuff to make my ideas work but they aren't that major. If I decide to make bigger changes in the future, rest assured, I will alert you. Oh and I also forgot to alert you that Rory and Dean are not together anymore and Luke has finished with the building that he bought from Taylor so Jess does have his own room. Also, they are seniors in high school. (not sure if that's gonna matter or not)  
  
On with the story…  
  
  
  
Rory ran down the driveway and through town and didn't stop until she made it to Luke's. She ran around the back and climbed up the fire escape that she had left hanging down when she left hurriedly earlier this morning. When she got to the top she banged on the window of Jess's room.  
  
"Jess, open up!" she called.  
  
Startled at the slight noise he heard coming from outside his window, jess turned down the music and walked toward the window, where to his surprise he saw Rory.  
  
"Rory what are you doing here so soon, I thought that you were going to go home and change. We were going to meet in half an hour." He asked.  
  
"Yeah, well, change of plans. Mom woke up and we kind of had a fight, so I came a little early. You don't want me to leave do you?" she said with a little pout.  
  
"Oh, I would never want that." He said with a smirk, as he leaned in to kiss her. "I can't get enough of you."  
  
"Nu uh, not before coffee, Jess." She laughed as a smile played at her lips. "Now go downstairs and get it for me because if Luke sees me go downstairs he'll think that I was here all night."  
  
"Well you were here all night," Jess said with a small laugh. "But, he doesn't need to know that."  
  
"Exactly… now scoot, I need my coffee!"  
  
"Alright, alright," he said, giving in.  
  
While Jess was downstairs getting the coffee, Rory was looking around in his books for something to read. Even though she was a little wilder she maintained her love for books. She picked up a copy of Oliver Twist and smiling at the memory that went along with it, opened the book and began to read, she got so caught up in it that she didn't realize how long it was taking Jess to get the coffee.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs…  
  
As Jess was making the coffee and there was no Luke in sight. Hmmmm I guess Rory could have come down and made the coffee herself, he though to himself. But, just as he was thinking that Lorelai stormed in, a mixture of worry, sadness, and anger written on her face. Or maybe it was good that she was upstairs.  
  
"Luke!" she called out frantically.  
  
"I think he's in the back." Jess replied without even turning around. He knew why Lorelai was worried and even though she wasn't his favorite person, he wanted to tell her that it was okay and that Rory was there. He couldn't do that though because he couldn't risk losing Rory. He wasn't sure exactly what had caused the wildness in Rory, maybe it was the years of growing up in the storybook town and always being the good little girl. That was enough to make anyone snap, that need to break out of the mold. But, somehow that didn't seem like enough to change Rory so drastically. He had asked her about it but she would always brush it off or give him some weird answer that was just meant to say "drop it." She was walking on a tight rope and he sure as hell was not going to be the one to push her off it. He loved her and wanted what was best for her. Right now he wasn't sure quite what that was, but he knew it wasn't to be pushed back into the mold, and as much as he wanted to deny it he kind of like her better this way. He just didn't like the pain that it caused the others who loved her.  
  
Moments later he heard went back upstairs carrying three mugs of coffee. If he didn't Rory would drink both of them and then there wouldn't be any left for him. He hoped that Rory could hear what was going on downstairs. He wanted her to see what it was doing to her mother. He just hoped that if she did hear it she wouldn't run.  
  
When he got back upstairs he saw Rory sitting on his bed reading Oliver Twist but before his mind launched into the memory of that first night he saw what was in her other hand. He couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
"Rory," he said, the surprise evident in his voice, "you're SMOKING!"  
  
"Yeah?" she said, like it was no big deal, "so?"  
  
"Come on Ror, what happened to all those lectures you gave me about quitting? I quit for you and now you're smoking. That's not much of a deal." He said smirking at her.  
  
"Yeah well, I like it. You can start again if you want, lecture free, but that just seems like a wasted effort to me." She remarked nonchalantly.  
  
"I guess you're right about me, but I still think it's a bad idea. You saw how hard it was for me to quit didn't you?"  
  
"Uh huh," she said, "I just felt like it, don't know why."  
  
"Well that's how you get addicted."  
  
"I gave those lectures, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, but you aren't taking your own advice and that's generally considered hypocritical."  
  
"So are you going to talk to me about smoking or are you gonna kiss me?"  
  
" Only if you put out the cigarette." He said as a thought came to mind.  
  
After one quick kiss he pulled away and said, "NO more until you quit."  
  
"Oh now that's not fair." She said pouting. "Besides you know you can't resist me."  
  
Jess gave up and pulled her down on top of him and kissed her passionately before moving away for a second to pull her shirt off. Within seconds they were both naked on his bed.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it longer than the others. Hopefully it wasn't boring. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. I NEED to know. If you have any suggestions I'd be happy to here them. I can't promise to use them but I might, and even if I don't I'd enjoy hearing them. Till next time.  
  
~Ciao 


End file.
